This invention relates to a triangular square tool having two sides joined at right angles with the third side defining the case hypotenuse. Provision is made for mounting a pencil at the case hypotenuse. Typically, the triangular square tool contains a retractable ruler, a spirit level, and a pencil sharpener.
In my Douglas U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,789 issued May 22, 2001 entitled Square Tool with Tape Measure, I disclose the concept of mounting a pencil along the hypotenuse of a universal square tool. The universal square tool included retractable tape measure, enclosed spirit level, and a recessed belt clip. All three sides of the tape measure define a generally flat side for abutment to a flat surface with a groove defined therebetween. While the concept of a pencil holder was disclosed, an apparatus and method for a fixing such a holder conveniently to the casing was not set forth. Accordingly, there follows in this disclosure, a pencil holder clip, which integrally conforms to the case and attaches during the sequence of the universal square tool assembly.
A square tool defining a triangular housing contains a tape measure, spirit level, and pencil sharpener. A triangular chassis is covered at a top triangular cover, a bottom triangular cover and contains the tape measure, spirit level, and pencil sharpener. The triangular chassis defines two sides intersecting at right angles with the hypotenuse closing the third side. The top triangular cover and bottom triangular cover mount to the chassis so as to define upper and lower flat right angles surfaces with a defined groove therebetween. Medially of the hypotenuse side there is defined a pencil clip hypotenuse notch. A pencil clip having an arcuate pencil holding arm is provided. The arcuate pencil holding arm attaches to a pencil arm base, a trapped arm backing extending at 90xc2x0 to the pencil arm base, and a chassis mounting clip extending along the underside of the triangular chassis. In assembly, the pencil clip is mounted to the pencil clip hypotenuse notch at the trapped arm backing so that the notch is flush with the hypotenuse side of the triangular chassis with the arcuate pencil holding arm extending over the hypotenuse at the defined groove. At the same time, the chassis-mounting clip extends under and in firm contact with the underside of the triangular chassis. Placement and fastening of the triangular top cover and triangular bottom cover effectively fastens the pencil clip in place to enable clip placement as an integral part of square tool assembly. As a result, a pencil may be firmly held by the clip hereto defined as a groove in a square tool along the hypotenuse.